


Violent Delights

by Inked_Dagger



Series: Devil's Work [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Blood, Demons, Gore, Hell, Lust, M/M, Sex, Smut, Violence, Wraith, damnation, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Dagger/pseuds/Inked_Dagger
Summary: Sebastian is a new demon, but he's having trouble staying in control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of Devil's Work! If you haven't read Part 1: Idle Hands, I recommend doing so, but it's up to you. Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian was still struggling to get use to his new body, his new abilities. Jim’s reinforcements helped, plenty of positive reinforcement. Still, half of the time, it felt like he was stuck as just a shadow. He couldn’t keep himself solid for very long. It was infuriating, and his rage boiled up until his spilled over.   
It was the one time, the first time, Sebastian saw Jim angry. Before, the incubus had been frustrated, annoyed, irritated, sure. But not properly angry. When Sebastian’s rage spilled over, it burned a few minor demons to crisp, scorched Irene, and burned Jim as well. The new wraith was stunned, he had no idea what happened or how, but it happened.   
And he’d hurt Jim.   
“What the bloody hell were you thinking, just releasing everything like that!” Jim screamed. Slowly, his skin healed itself, but the effect only added to the intimidation. Sebastian moved back until he hit a wall and the incubus was in his face. “You can’t just go killing and maiming everyone here, you idiot!”  
Sebastian tried to make himself solid, give Jim something to lash out at, but when the clawed hand swung, it hit the wall behind the wraith.  
“James! Calm down. It’s not as though he knew what he was doing,” Irene said, nudging the crispy demon corpses into a nearby pit with her tail. “Did you, Sebastian?”  
The wraith shook his head, or made a general approximation. He couldn’t speak unless he was solid, and he couldn’t get himself to be anything but a cloud of shadow at the moment.   
Jim closed his eyes and took a slow breath. The human façade he wore more often than not returned, though his eyes remained red. “Sebastian,” he said, carefully measuring his tone. “Go back to our room. Do not touch anything, if you manage to be able to touch. Just hover there. I have to clean up your mess.”  
Sebastian retreated quickly, never more grateful for the speed he had as a shadow than he was then.   
~  
“What’s really got you so angry then?” Irene asked as she and Jim watched the corpses melt into ash. At least, Jim thought, they didn’t have to set anything on fire, though that might have helped with his anger.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. The new demon in my charge killed three other demons, injured a friend, and me. Isn’t that enough to be angry?” he asked, ignoring the chittering of some of the low level demons trying to salvage some meet from the charcoal of their friends.   
“Oh, we’re friends today? I thought I was just someone you tolerated,” Irene teased, a poor attempt at lightening the mood. “You’re never angry at Sebastian. And you know he couldn’t help himself. Wraiths have a hard enough time controlling themselves without having their minds warped before their human deaths.”  
Jim huffed and started back towards his room, kicking a few imps who dared come near them out of the way. “The Big Boss told me something about him I don’t like. That, on top of problems with that network you decided to push me to start, I may have…lashed out a bit.”  
Irene followed Jim, not paying much mind to the imps as she listened. “What did He tell you, then?”  
Jim raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. It wasn’t meant to be common knowledge. The Boss had warned him of that. And though he knew Irene kept her secrets close, she liked using other beings’ secrets as currency, and this was something that could ruin far too much.   
“Alright, worth a try asking. You know, Elrick offered to help Sebastian. I don’t exactly trust him, but he’s one of the few wraiths who have total control of their abilities,” Irene pointed out. “What trouble with your network?”  
“I am not letting anyone near Sebastian. He is mine, and I want him to remain that way,” Jim growled, the human façade slipping just for a moment. “Nosy people, people begging for more money. Honestly, I don’t know how the Deal Makers do it without a massacre once an Earth week.”  
“And that is why you’re not a Deal Maker, darling. They have rules their bound by that you don’t. There’s nothing stopping you from playing with your toys before you break them. Nothing stopping you from breaking them either,” Irene said with a grin.   
Jim smiled at that and looked at her. “How difficult do you think it would be to keep a wraith on a leash?”  
~  
Sebastian managed to make himself solid, but he still didn’t have a human form to fall back on like Jim and Irene did. He was still vaguely man-shaped -Jim said it was close to his human body- but there was still quite a bit of shadow around him that he couldn’t pull inward. Though from what he understood, most wraiths without a human cover couldn’t do that anyway.   
He didn’t touch anything. He didn’t sit or grab a snack –though he hadn’t been properly hungry since he had changed. He didn’t even consider picking up a book. Sebastian was a bit worried he’d accidentally set the bookshelves on fire. Even with the heat in Hell, the demon’s he’d killed couldn’t withstand direct flames. Maybe that applied to everything except the Fire Demons.   
Jim returned and Sebastian braced himself for more screaming, a punishment of any kind. When the incubus just smiled and kissed him, the wraith was stunned. It didn’t last long, though. He melted against Jim, wrapping his shadowy arms around his incubus.   
“How do you feel about coming to the Surface with me, darling?”


	2. Slipping Into Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is back on the surface with Jim. Jim uses this chance to have some fun.

      Earth was different than he remembered. Sebastian wasn't sure if he had always been able to see shades of shadow or if that was new. His instinct was to move away from Jim into a shadow -it must be safer there than in the open- but he was quite literally attached to the incubus. The collar that had been put on helped control his new abilities, and was based on Jim's wishes. As far as Sebastian could tell, it was made in return for a favor by one of the enchanters who helped make new tools for assimilation. No, he couldn't move away, he was the incubus's shadow. It felt odd, especially since this wasn't Jim's natural shape. The new wraith felt compacted and trapped, but he didn't complain. He didn't dare. This was a treat, after all.

      "Right now, Tiger, we're just going to take a look around, see what trouble we an get into," Jim said, taking a few experimental steps to make sure that Sebastian would stay attached, so to speak. He had a plan, but he was curious to see how long this would work. There was only so long Sebastian could stay as he was, but it was long enough to get to where they were going.

      The incubus chose night deliberately to be sure that even if Sebastian couldn't hold the shape of his shadow, that it wouldn't be too obvious. He walked down the London street, keeping his pace casual so as not to push his wraith too much. Sebastian was doing well so far. He wasn't struggling against the collar and the shape assigned to him, and managed to keep up even when a passerby stepped on the shadow.

      They made it to the building Jim was looking for quick enough, and with a bit of magic, they were through the locked doors and in the lift.

      "Up up up now, Tiger," Jim cooed, loosening his grip on the 'leash' -really just a small pendant he had to keep on his person.

      Sebastian slowly moved into the wispy shadow body he was growing used to. The light stung just a bit, but he made no complaint. He had questions, but speaking wasn't the easiest thing to do without a corporeal mouth or vocal chords. The lift doors opened and Sebastian managed not to move too far ahead of Jim. It was harder to just fade and appear farther away here on the Surface. He wasn't sure if that was because he was on the Surface or because of the collar keeping him close.

     "Hmm. Yes, I think staying like this for now will work. I need you to stay hidden, pick a shadow to stay in for a while once we're in the flat. Enjoy the show," Jim purred. Sebastian made the equivalent of a nod and let himself fade slightly once the door opened. He found the darkest shadow in the far corner of the sitting room, blending in perfectly. The incubus smiled as he watched his pet move, aiding the process with a firm grip on where the wraith could go.

     Jim winked at the corner and draped himself over the sofa. "David~! Time to pay up~!" he called in a sing-song voice. Sebastian would have laughed at the frantic noise from the bedroom if he could make a sound. A man, shorter than Jim and much portlier, scurried out, his pyjamas ruffled and face red. Whether because he was embarrassed or angry, the wraith couldn't quite tell. Everything was slightly warped now that he was melted into shadow. He could see well enough, but it seemed like the edges of reality kept moving and swirling.

     "Oh dear. Are you not ready to pay me? I was so nice giving you an extra day. I didn't even ask for payment up front. It wasn't easy switching out those documents, David. Not easy at all," Jim tutted. He stood up, the air around him going icy for a moment. Not that Sebastian could feel it, but he could just tell that his incubus was upset and effecting the world around him.

    "I-it's two in the morning! How did you get in here?" the man -David- stammered. Sebastian already found the man irritating, and wondered how Jim was able to keep himself collected so well.

    Jim grinned and crooked his finger, beckoning the man closer. "You know better than to ask questions. Or you should, by this point," he said, circling the David slowly, making it clear who the predator was, who was in charge.

    "I...I was getting the money later today. I swear it!" David said, trembling. The comb over quaked with the man and Sebastian moved from irritated to bored quickly. He felt a tug on the collar and was moved behind the man, pulled into his wispy body again.

     "How stupid do you think I am?" Jim asked, stopping once he was in front of the human. His eyes were hard and expression void of expression. David at least had the decency to take a step back. He hissed when he felt ice quite literally crawling up his back. Sebastian didn't move away. Instead, he moved his hands to the human's arms to keep him still. Much to the wraith's surprise, he managed to keep a firm hold, watching as ice crept up David's skin.

    "Very good, Tiger. I'm impressed. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know it's been a while, but here you are! As always, comments and critique are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm splitting up the parts of this fic because these are going to be more violent, more vivid, more...just more. There will be smut, of course, but because there's a lot of gore planned in this section, I wanted to separate it out for those who didn't want to read that. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome! Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
